Thanks to Hanji
by KirigiriKyoko
Summary: Hanji locks Levi and Eren in a closet. Enough said. Ereri fluff (Eren x Levi) one-shot


Thanks to Hanji by KirigiriKyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own attack on Titan

I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"God fucking damnit Hanji!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

"Let us out!"

I heard giggling on the other side, increasing my anger.

"No can do Levi, you two are stuck in there until you resolve all of your problems. I swear the amount of sexual tension between you two is unbelievable"

I growled slightly, and pounded on the door. I heard Eren sight from somewhere behind me "She's not going to let us out," the brunette mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I know" I said with a sigh. I let my head rest against the door and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

There was an awkward silence between us for a while. "... What do you think she wants us to do?" Eren asked quietly.

"She wants us to resolve our "sexual tension"" I said sarcastically while trying to pic the lock. Once that failed, I took a seat across from Eren.

The brunette looked away, biting his lip. I had known he was gay for years, and Hanji had insisted that he was madly in love with me for almost that long.

At first I didn't believe her, but now I'm not so sure. I stared at Eren, taking in all of the nervousness radiating off of him. His green eyes were glued to the ground, his legs were pulled to his chest. The kid spelled out insecure.

I raised an eyebrow, almost feeling sorry for him. "You okay?" I asked, taking a small risk and moving a bit closer to Eren.

"I'm fine" Eren replied quickly,a little too quickly. Eren pulled his legs in even further and went back to staring at the door. The more I looked at him the more I noticed. Like the bags under his eyes and his thinning cheeks. What was happening to him? Where was the happy go lucky Eren I knew when we first met?

I hesitaed before replying. "Um, do you... I mean, are-... Nevermind." I ended up stuttering, glancing at Eren. I wanted desperately to tell the boy how I felt about him, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

Eren looked over at me quizzically, but turned away after meeting my gaze. Why was he all of a sudden so skittish?

"You're sure you're okay?" I asked skeptically, glancing at Eren.

"Yeah" Eren said in an unconvincing tone "I'm fine"

I didn't believe a word he said.

"Look at me" I commanded. Eren hesitated before slowly turning his head.

His eyes were slightly faded and looked like they were hiding something. There was barely any of the spark that he used to have left. "You're not okay. Tell me what's wrong." I replied firmly.

"It's nothing" he said, brushing off my comment.

"It's not nothing" I pressed on "it's clearly something" Eren just looked at me blankly.

"Tell me." I instructed, frowning at the taller brunette.

"I don't want to" Eren said fiercely, it was the first reaction I had gotten out of him yet.

"And why not?" I countered.

"Because, it's not your problem"

"You are one of my soldiers, and your problems become mine" Eren just growled in response. I knew I had gotten to him. I leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, tell me"

Eren gave a sigh in defeat.

"It's just... I don't know" Eren said, suddenly finding a spot on the floor very interesting.

"Eren," I started, feeling bad for the poor kid. I never realized it until now. Eren had a lot of weight on his shoulders. He had to fit the image of humanity's last hope. That must be stressful. I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, letting him know I'm always here for him.

The brunette bent his head as a small tear ran down his cheek. 'Fuck...' I thought. What the hell was I supposed to do now?!

Eren immediately wiped all evidence of him crying away, hoping I didn't notice. But I did.

"Eren... Talk to me" I said in a soft voice, "holding everything in isn't healthy."

He didn't reply for a while, eyes trained on the ground. "It's stupid." He muttered, avoiding my gaze.

"So is you keeping it in." I replied, reaching out and gently lifting Eren's chin. "Come on, Jaeger. Get it over with already."

His green eyes met mine, his eyes were filled with sadness, shock, and a touch of something I couldn't recognize.

I let my hand fall slowly, not taking my eyes off of his faded, but still beautiful ones.

"I can help you just please, let me in" I pleaded, I wanted to help him. Seeing him like this just broke my heart

Eren bit his lip, unshed tears in his eyes. "You'd hate me," he breathed.

"That's ridiculous" I argued. "I won't hate you"

"I don't know about that" Eren said under his breath, pulling away from me.

"Eren, nothing you say will make me heichou (I am so sorry I had too XD), I promise." I replied softly, staying where I was.

The brunette took a shaky breath. "I- I love you, Levi." He whispered. "I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't, but it's the truth." Eren buried his face in his hands. "Hanji was right..." He murmured shakily.

My breath hitched, Eren... Loves me back... I never thought the day would come. I let a smile appear on my face, the first one in years.

"Eren" I said softly, grabbing his attention. He lifted his head from his palms.

"Wha-" I he tried to say, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I felt Eren begin to smile into the kiss. We ended up having to stop because we were both grinning to fucking hard to keep going.

"I love you too" I whispered into Eren's ear.

"I never believed that this would ever happen" he whispered back.

"Well believe it" and with that being said, I captured the brunettes lips in a kiss. When we get out I will have to thank Hanji

\- the end -


End file.
